


When the world does end

by lucasli



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Armageddon, Love Confessions, M/M, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasli/pseuds/lucasli
Summary: A scenario where the world does end
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	When the world does end

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for grammar and other writing mistakes, English is not my first language. Also apologies if something doesn't make up or contradicts something said in the TV version or book. I have only read the book. I hope this isn't too long.

The world didn´t end. Instead, due to all the stress put on Adam, he lashed out a giant wave of destruction. The wave, filled with hate, terror, stress and sorrow made even Satan close his eyes due to the pressure of the wind. Gabriel was quick to teleport away, while Beelzebub just stood still, not even bothering to shield himself with his wings. The wave of demonic evil wouldn´t hurt him or Crowley. But there was still an angel left. Aziraphale. He had dropped his sword and cowered his mouth with his hands. Crowley realised that Aziraphale would either die or be terrible hurt, so acting on pure instinct he pulled the angel close into a sort of hug and shielded him with his black wings. When the wave had gone over the whole Earth, Adam fell to the ground, almost like a puppet whose strings had been cut off. The other humans were laying dead on the ground. Lucifer appeared in a human-ish form and walked over to the child. Crowley was too busy checking if Aziraphale was ok to notice the lord of hell standing over Adam, and Beelzebub was still in shock after the wave and was standing completely still, trying to collect himself.   
Lucifer looked at Adam with almost a father like worry as he carefully picked the child up. Lucifer spread his wings, and without a sound he sank back into hell. 

When Beelzebub noticed how close Crowley was standing to Aziraphale and the worried look on the demons’ face, he glared at Crowley with disgust and hate.  
Gabriel appeared seconds after, grabbed Aziraphale out of Crowleys arms and teleported back to heaven with Aziraphale. Beelzebub walked over to Crowley with rage in his eyes and punched him in the stomach. When Crowley instinctively doubled over, Beelzebub said in the most chillingly demonic voice: “You will not go easy from this” and dragged the serpent with him down to hell.

In heaven, Gabriel, Michael and a few other angels interrogated Aziraphale about his “acquaintance” (as the angels called it) with Crowley. Aziraphale kept shut and answered mostly with shrugs and “I don´t know”-s. Eventually the angels gave up and just said; “You´ll get your trial after the war, now we have to win”.   
Aziraphale was lucky, but only for now. If it wasn´t for the war Aziraphale would probably get killed or fall. He tried to focus on the war and what the other angels were saying, but he kept thinking about Crowley. Thinking about how Crowley always was there for him, how Crowley always saved him, and the worried look in his amber eyes after the wave of destruction. He also thought about the “hug”. How tight Crowley had held Aziraphale and close they had been. Aziraphale had even heard Crowlys heart as it raced against his ribcage. It had felt safe in Crowleys arms. Aziraphale wished the circumstances had been different so that he could be held by Crowley longer.  
It was a selfish thought, he knew that well. Then another thought manifested in him.   
What would hell do to Crowley? Aziraphale instantly became dreaded with worry. He hoped the other angels would think it was just the war that made him nervous. He spent the night thinking and looking at the humans and their agony on the apocalyptic Earth.

In hell things looked mostly like it always had been. But the atmosphere was wrong. It was quiet. The demons whispered when they usually would have talked, and everyone was on edge. Adam was laying in a large bed in Lucifers’ castle. He was still out cold, but alive. The room was designed perfectly for the antichrist. It was equally dark and unsettling as it looked like any normal child´s room. Lucifer had looked slightly forward to meeting his son. But now that Adam was laying lifeless and sleeping, he only felt fear. He knew that the child could do some serious messed up shit, but the wave of destruction was something very few demons could do. It wasn´t strange Adam was completely out, the wave must have taken all of his demonic energy out. But it had done the job. The war was here. Lucifer looked at Adam one last time before he left the room.  
The other thing that was going on in hell, was Crowleys trial. He was seated in a chair and Beelzebub, Hastur, Ligur and Dagon were interrogating him. They couldn´t grasp why Crowley had saved an angel. An angel! One of their enemies. Crowley was silent, other than a few mumbles for answers, the demons couldn´t get anything out of him. After three hours and multiple raged fits from Hatstur and Ligurs anger that Crowley was silent, they decided that as punishment Crowley would have to fight as many battles as he could, and when not, he would be tortured like the humans that already was there.   
But first he had to be put up for public humiliation. Beelzebub was firm on breaking Crowley. Wanting to shatter him and reveal whatever he was hiding.   
As Crowley was being walked to the room (or cell) he was bound to stay in, all the demons in hell had gathered to humiliate him. The insults they threw at him wearied from him being a traitor, a sloth, a million snake insults and of course, a few dared to call him an “angel lover”. As much as Crowley wanted to set those who called him an “angel lover” on fire, he didn´t. If he did it would just scream that it was true. Which it was. Crowley did love Aziraphale. He had fallen for the angel harder than when he fell to hell. He had tried to hide his feelings. But feelings always got the better of him. That´s why he had gone to fast a few times. He didn´t even know if Aziraphale liked him the same way, but he still always wanted to make the angel happy. Even if Aziraphale had broken his heart a million times, he always came back to the angel. That was why he saved him. He had always saved Aziraphale from discorporation and death.  
This time, Crowley had slipped big time. Pulling the angel in to his chest and shielding him with his wings? And when both Satan and Beelzebub was there? Idiot.  
These were the thoughts running through Crowleys head as he walked the endlessly long hallway. A hallway long enough for all the demons to shout at least ten insults at him. Crowley already wanted to turn into a snake. His glasses had been destroyed, and he feared that the other demons would notice the fear in his eyes. Or worse, that Crowley would begin to cry. He couldn´t and he wouldn´t. So, he did what he always did when the world around him became to much and turning into a snake wasn´t an option. He blocked out the sounds around him and fell into the deep ends of his mind.

Aziraphale didn´t have much time to think. At the same time, he had all the time to think. Sometimes he wished that the other angels could just shut up about the war so that he could have a quiet moment to think. Other times, when it was quiet and he was alone, he wished that his mind would shut up. When he didn´t want to think anymore, he resulted to sleeping. He understood now why Crowley liked it so much. Any spare time Aziraphale had he would read or sleep, or do something, anything to distract him from thinking. Because when Aziraphale was thinking, he always ended up thinking about Crowley. And when he thought about Crowley, he was filled with worry.   
“What if Crowley had died? What had hell done to punish him? Would they ever see each other again?” it echoed in Aziraphales mind. There were also other questions like; “Was Crowley thinking about him? Did Crowley also miss him as much as Aziraphale missed him?” Deep down did Aziraphale know the answers to the two last question. But now with the war and all the worry, Aziraphale knew it was even more dangerous to think about Crowley. He couldn´t fall, not now. If an angel fell now, God probably didn´t know what would happen to them. So Aziraphale tried to not think of Crowley, even if that hurt him more than any hellfire would.

The pain wasn´t the worst. The aching in his tired body wasn´t the worst. The blood on his hands from humans, angels, demons and himself that wouldn´t go away wasn´t the worst. The mess and untidiness in hell wasn´t the worst either. The torture was part of what hurt Crowley the most, but not quite. It was the worry he felt for Aziraphale that was the worst.   
Crowley didn´t even know he could miss or worry about someone so much. The constant worry made him more tired than any battle he had to fight. Soon Crowley had given up trying to hide the fear in his eyes. It was a bad choice, but he didn´t care. Demons could do terrible things, but ones own mind could do worse.  
When Crowley wasn´t fighting, he had to work. When all his work was done, he was tortured. The ways of punishment wearied from being left alone for days, being beaten and cut, having to re-live the worst of his memories and whispering voices telling him he was worthless. The demons hadn´t used Aziraphale to hurt Crowley, not yet.

Crowleys hair had grown long and the black tunic he was wearing was dirty like most of the other demons tunics. The tunics were practical for changing into their demonic or angelic form and fit the way of war they were fighting, ancient. Heaven and hell were still stuck in the Roman times when it came to war, so everyone wore black or white tunics or togas, and used swords, bows and other old weapons to fight. 

As the war was held on earth there were surprisingly few that had died. Sure a 6-7 billion humans had died, but almost none of the angels or demons had died, even with the frequent use of holy water, holy fire and hellfire. They had mostly gotten either discorporated or extremely wounded. None of the angels or demons knew why, but Lucifer had a theory. Adam was still in a coma and Lucifer suspected that the child was somewhere between life and death and was holding death occupied. It was a wild theory that made very little sense. But when it came to it, very little made sense in heaven, hell and war. 

It was eight months after the apocalypse started. Almost every human was dead, but there were very few angels and demons that had died. Hell was preparing to make a large attack on the angels. The attack was to be in six days, and up till then it would be meeting after meeting, and countless hours of training. Hastur was finished with his training and Ligur had been able to leave work early. The two demons met in Hasturs apartment. Both were tired from the day, and they always felt better after having spent some time together. Hastur was laying on the floor with Ligur laying halfway on Hastur and halfway on the floor. Hastur held Ligur loosely with his right arm. They often laid like this. It made them feel a little bit safer, especially after Ligur had almost died. They were lucky that he had discorporated before the holy water had hit any critical parts. Ligur gave the rest of his cigarette to Hastur who took it and inhaled the smoke deeply.   
“D´you think Crowley fancies that angel?” Ligur asked, wanting to know his boyfriend´s opinion. Hastur tried to shrug his shoulders but realized it was impossible to do so the way they were laying.  
“Perhaps. Why else would he save the bastard?” he answered and held the cigarette towards Ligur who brushed it away.   
“Don´t know”, Ligur said. “Didn´t think the snake could love anyone. ´Specially not an angel”.  
They laid quietly for a bit, staring at the ceiling.   
They had been a couple for almost a hundred years and were good at hiding that. They mostly enjoyed just being with the other and not give a damn about the world, though they did care deeply for each other. Deeper than they had dared to say. They had thought that they were the only demons who were able to love, but now after Crowley had saved an angel, they thought more carefully about Crowleys behaviour towards the angel.  
Ligur pushed himself up from the floor so that he was laying on top of Hastur and started kissing him. Hastur pulled Ligur closer.  
“Should we tell the boss?” Hastur asked between a kiss.  
“Nah”, Ligur answered, a bit annoyed having been interrupted from kissing Hastur.  
“I hate the guy, but messing with someones love life is pretty trashy don´t ya think? He´s already going through some pretty intense hell”, Ligur said and looked at his partner.  
“Yeah, keep it for ourselves?” Hastur asked. Ligur smiled seductively.  
“Keep it for ourselves” he agreed and went back to kissing Hastur.

Beelzebub sat in his office. He had changed from his uniform and into a pair of blue knee long shorts and a dark grey hoodie three sizes too big. He was still wearing his fishnet socks. He was currently eating ice cream with a fork and thinking. In Beelzebubs opinion, was gluttony a pretty nice sin. All demons had at least one sin they liked, and Beelzebubs was gluttony. Beelzebub looked at a digital clock that for some reason was there. 00.03 the clock said. He smiled with the fork still in his mouth. In five days, the attack would be, and he was going to be there to do a special little mission. For he had a plan. A plan to break Crowley.  
“It will be marvellous to see the snake shatter and break like a porcelain plate”, Beelzebub thought for himself. He finished eating the ice cream before returning to his duties in the morning. All the while he could only think about those five days. 

Crowley was going insane. Beelzebub had locked him in the room around three days ago. Three days alone, three days with his increasingly paranoid thoughts, three days of isolation. Crowley was lost in his thoughts, but mostly trying not to get a panic attack. Hastur knew about Crowleys abandonment issues and told Beelzebub of course. That damn toad. Crowley had stopped breathing a long time ago. He didn´t need to and it helped him when he was about to have a panic attack. The room Crowley sat in was a pretty average cell. It was small and crammed, and extremely dark. The room was dusty and had paper all over the floor and walls. There was only one door out, and unless you had a key you could only get in from the outside. Even a demonic miracle couldn´t get you out. You had to use the key.   
Crowley gave up trying to contain his human form and turned into his snake form, even though the room became colder when he did. He laid still with his eyes closed and tried to sleep. As he fell asleep, an image of Aziraphale appeared. Crowley hissed and turned into a human again. He began to cry.

Aziraphale was almost completely shut out from the other angels. Almost no one shared his interests, and the few who did didn´t really click with Aziraphale. His views were so much different than the other angels that they could barely talk together. So, to make everyone less uncomfortable, Aziraphale hid away in the deepest parts of heaven. He had lost his extra weight from all the battles and since no one ate in heaven, he didn´t either. As Aziraphale was walking in an empty hallway, he became suddenly aware of how lonely he was. He felt hollow and worn out. He instinctively wanted to see his favourite demon Crowley. But he had no way of seeing him. He was an angel, and Crowley a demon. The hollowness inside Aziraphale burned as he rushed to a hidden place where no one would find him. When he reached the place, he leaned against the wall and sank down, pulling his knees to his chest and began to cry. It was many years since he had cried, and now he let it all out. It was no loud howls of pain, but rather a silent and consistent stream of tears running down the angels’ face. Oh, how he missed Crowley. Missed his snarky comments and the devilish smile. The sparkle of kindness and love that sometimes shone from his eyes when he looked at Aziraphale. His secret love for plants, gardening and so much more than he would ever admit too. Why had it taken Aziraphale so many years to understand that Crowley loved him? And why had it taken him so long to realize that he loved Crowley more than anything in the world? As Aziraphale thought about this and cried, and the last human on earth died.

As Hastur walked to where another damn meeting was being held, he thought about how unpractical tunics and togas where at concealing hickeys. Ligur had stayed at his place over the night, and when Hastur decided to give his lover a hickey, Ligur had asked him to stop as they wouldn´t be able hide such a visible mark, especially one on the neck. As Hastur thought about this, he almost didn´t hear the quiet cries coming from one of the cells. He looked at the name tag and it read “Crowley”. Hastur smiled briefly before continuing to walk. The solitary confinement really did some terrible things to the snake. Crowley was beginning to break.

The day was here. Beelzebub almost felt like a little human kid as he was filled with so much excitement. But he concealed it. The troops of demons were ready. Crowley was not there. He was too weak to fight. Dagon was about to open the portal they had set up to get into heaven. Beelzebub memorised his plan one last time. Go into heaven and when the chaos was at its peak, he would slide away and find the angel. When he found the angel, the plan was to knock him out and send him to hell. Beelzebub cowered his mouth with a hand and pretended to sigh even though he was smiling behind the hand. Dagon opened the portal, and the demons started entering with thundering steps. Right before he entered, Beelzebub threw the large fly off his head. He wanted to blend in. He entered heaven.

When the demons entered heaven, it became a complete chaos. Some of the angels tried to flee and the others drew their weapons. Luckily for the angels was Michael there. Aziraphale was on his way to deliver some papers when he heard the demons. He instinctively started running towards the deeper ends of heaven. But something was following him. A swarm of flies quickly started catching up to him. Aziraphale knew it could only be one demon, Beelzebub. Aziraphale turned a corner and let his wings out. With all his wings combined surely, he would be able to outrun the flies. After a few well manoeuvred turns Aziraphale had lost most of the flies. But Beelzebub was still somewhere near Aziraphale. Suddenly, Aziraphale felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. He turned around faster than any human and stared into Beelzebub’s blue eyes.  
“Hello there”, the demon said, and punched Aziraphale in the chin. Beelzebub was small, but you would be an idiot to think he was any weaker because of that. Aziraphale took a step back. He had to figure out a way to escape the demon. Before he could do anything the pain in his shoulder came back. Aziraphale fell to his knees and his vision became blurry.  
“The poisons doing you well, huh?” Beelzebub said with a grin. Before Aziraphale could mutter an answer, he passed out.

Something was wrong. Crowley could feel it. It started as a weird ache in his shoulder, then he started noticing things. The hallways were quieter than usual. He had almost not heard a single demon all day.   
“Was it another attack?” he wondered. After a while he smelled something. Something angelic. As Crowley smelled the air, something about it made him want to cry. He didn´t understand why he wanted to cry, it was just the smell of some angel that had either broken into hell or been captured. Crowley sat and wondered why he wanted to cry so much. He blamed it on him going insane. The air around him was chocking him. He was no longer used to the smell of an angel. Not long after the smell was gone and Crowley felt, empty. It felt as if he had lost something. Something he had never had but still lost. A thought came to his mind; “What if it was Aziraphale?” No, he didn´t want to think that. Aziraphale was smarter than to go into hell, and why would hell just capture a principality? There were many stronger angels than Aziraphale so it wouldn´t make sense. The pressure behind his eyes became stronger. Crowley closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. He couldn´t break. Not now.

The battle was a gruesome one. The angels had quickly drawn their weapons and were fighting as if they were the ones who had planned the attack. Suddenly there was a scream. A gut wrenching, bloody murder scream. Ligur kicked the angel he was fighting and looked to where the scream came from. It was a demon who was screaming. Or what would have been a demon was now mostly a puddle of oozing and screaming goo. The angels had started using their holy water. The angel Ligur had been fighting was laying on the ground. Ligur gave the angel a nasty cut that would definitely become infected and ran away from the screaming demon.   
The thought of holy water gave him chills, especially after he had experienced how much it had hurt. He tried to shrug the thought away and continued to run. He wasn´t sure where he was heading, but his legs always took him somewhere safe.  
Ligur shortly reached two angels. The angels had their backs turned to him and were standing over a demon. It was Hastur. He was laying on the ground between the angels and a wall of holy fire. Hastur was badly injured and had burn marks on his arms and legs. Ligur was petrified. What had happened to Hastur? Was he dead? The sudden fear took him off guard and he stopped in his tracks. Ligur quickly shook it off, he couldn´t stand still, who knew what those angels were going to do to Hastur. He made his sword burn with hellfire and launched at the angels. He tackled the angel standing to the right with a well-placed kick. The other angel was victim to his flaming sword. The angel who had been tackled tried to attack Ligur but was two slow. Soon he was dead too. Ligur stood up and ran the few steps towards Hastur. Carefully he helped Hastur up, even though the hurt demon didn´t like it. As much as Ligur wanted to call Hastur an idiot, he didn´t. The main priority now was to get Hastur to safety and try to heal him. They walked away from the dead angels with cautious and determent steps.

The attack hadn´t been as good as expected. Sure, they had killed a few angels and done some pretty intense destruction, but the angels had almost done more damage. Most of the demons that had went were burned and hurt. Some had died in the chaos, others were dying now. Even if this made Beelzebub mad, he had accomplished something. He had captured Crowleys little angel as if he was a small rodent. He had also managed to push Gabriel into some hellfire. It was nice to hear the archangels screams.  
The angel was placed in a room far from Crowley. He didn´t want Crowley to find out that Aziraphale was there. Beelzebub wasn´t sure if Crowley would be filled with hope or fear. He would get his answer soon enough. Now was time to figure out what to do with the angel. Mabey he could kill him with Crowley watching? Or make Crowley kill the angel? No, it was all too tame. Beelzebub thought about how he could break Crowley, harm the angel and humiliate them both at the same time. Beelzebub looked at the wall. Suddenly he knew exactly how to break the angel and demon. It would be torture for them, but a nice way to make the other demons have a bit of fun. Another battle would come in the form of a deathly dance between the angel and demon. 

Ligur followed Hastur to and from the healing area. Ligur barely had a cut on him, while Hastur was not so lucky. His arms had been burned with holy water and he had gotten a nasty concussion. The concussion was easily fixed while his arms needed time to heal. Hastur didn´t like the bandages he had to wear. It made him look weak, he said. Ligur was quiet. It was strange. When they reached an empty hallway, Hastur stopped Ligur.   
“What is it? You're all quiet, it's weird”, he said and placed an arm on Ligurs shoulder. Ligur looked at Hasturs arms.  
“That shit hurts, yet you still stand all though ´n´ all”, Ligur said with a pained expression.  
“Weren't you scared? Didn´t hurt?” Ligur asked quietly, afraid his voice would break. He couldn´t make the right sentence to express his feelings. It was too overwhelming for him.  
“What do you mean?” Hastur asked, genuinely confused.  
“You bastard, I was worried!” Ligur shouted. Hastur now saw the fear and rage in Ligurs eyes.   
“I didn´t know how hurt you were! For all I knew you could have been dead!” Small tears were piling up in Ligurs eyes, but he didn´t care. He was angry and scared, as if he had fallen again. Ligur was about to continue spouting at Hastur, but he was stopped as Hastur pulled him into a tight hug. Ligur didn´t protest and clung onto Hastur. They stood like this, clinging to the other in the empty hallway.  
“Why would you even care if I died?” Hastur asked. He still had trouble grasping that demons (or at least Ligur) could care about someone other than themselves.  
“Because I love you, you fucking idiot”, Ligur said angerly. Even if his words became muffled into Hasturs collar bone, he still heard him clear as day. They ended up standing this way a couple of minutes. When they let go of each other, they walked silently to Hasturs apartment where they laid in each other’s arms.

Aziraphale woke up in a dark room. It was messy and small. He was in hell. When he sat up, he remembered what had happened. Attack, flies, Beelzebub. The door opened and Beelzebub and another demon Aziraphale didn´t know who were, entered.   
“Good evening angel” Beelzebub said. The pressure on “angel” told Aziraphale that Beelzebub was mocking him.   
“What do you want demon?” Aziraphale asked. Beelzebub eyed him.   
“Well, you´re in hell”, he stated. Aziraphale scoffed.  
“Of course I am, why else would you be here?” he said. Beelzebub rolled his eyes.  
“Just thought you would like a little information”, he said. Aziraphale looked suspiciously at the demons. Beelzebub turned towards the door.  
“Tomorrow you shall fight. It´s gonna be a fight of life and death”, he said and left. The second demon followed. Aziraphale stood wondering. A fight of life and death. It didn´t sound good. The angel sat down again. He took his head in his hands. He didn´t want to cry now, he had to come up with a plan. As his mind raced, a second part of Aziraphale started to drift off. A new feeling came to him. He wanted to die. 

The door to Crowley’s cell opened. Beelzebub and another demon stepped in.  
“Hello snake”, Beelzebub greeted. Crowley didn´t respond.  
“Change of plans. Tomorrow you´re going to fight”, Beelzebub said. Crowley was still silent.  
“We got an angel who would like to try and fight a demon, so you´re the top pick”, Beelzebub looked at Crowley. It annoyed him that the serpent wasn´t saying anything.  
“Have you already broke? If you have then I shouldn´t have bothered getting you that angel”, he said. Crowley slowly looked up at Beelzebub. There was hate, anger, sadness and tiredness in his amber eyes.   
“If you got an angel jusssst to fight me, then they either have to be an idiot or extremely powerful” Crowley said. The hisses were more intense than usual as Crowley hadn´t spoken in days. Beelzebub looked at Crowley.  
“You´re right that the angel is special, though maybe just for some”, he said. Crowley´s blood froze.  
“I´ll enjoy seeing what part of you will win Crowley. The true demon you are who just wants to survive, or the other weak and pathetic side of yours”, Beelzebub said and turned to leave.   
When the door closed, panic engulfed Crowley. He held his throat as if he was chocking himself.  
“It´s Aziraphale, it´s Aziraphale, it´s Aziraphale”, his mind echoed. Crowley didn´t fight his tears this time. He cried until he had no tears left. Cried until the adrenaline in his body evaporated. When he stopped crying, Crowley felt immense guilt.   
“You only think about yourself, what about Aziraphale? He probably has it worse you, you stupid, selfish, worthless demon”, the voices in his head whispered. The aftermath of a panic attack was usually the worst. Crowley realized he was laying on the ground, but didn´t have the strength to sit back up. Tiredness consumed him and soon he was in a deep, dreamless sleep. 

Crowley woke up when the door to his cell was flung open. A pair of demons dragged him up and pushed him out the door. He stumbled after them. He was going to fight the angel today, whoever that was. A light stream of adrenaline filled his blood, waking him up. Fear started to settle in. He didn´t know who he had to fight. Plus, it was many millennials since he had fought an angel in this type of battle.   
The demons took him to the backstage of the arena. He was given a standard, steel sword. It felt cold against his skin. No shield and no armour. The demons weren´t expecting him to survive. He saw the two demons coming towards him. With a small miracle he made all the filth and dirt disappear from him.  
When Crowley entered the arena, he was blinded by the bright lights. His eyes were used to dark room he had been locked in. Crowley glanced around. Almost all of Hells demons were there, they were all yelling. Crowley almost wanted back to his cell. All the attention and noise made him nauseous. Then he heard it. The second gate opened, and an angel was pushed out. The demons yells grew louder, but Crowley froze when he saw his opponent. He would have recognized the angel anywhere. He stared at the angel. It was the same angel he had known for so long, yet he so different. His extra weight gone, and his face tired from worry and loneliness. The light blonde curls laying softly around the face, looking like a halo or picture frame. Even the light and surroundings made the angel beautiful, made him look like a warrior. The angel stumbled and gained his balance. He looked up. Amber eyes met ocean blue. The air around them froze. Time felt like it stopped in those few seconds.   
“Aziraphale”, the angels name came as a whisper from Crowley. The demon fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands. The demons around him were screaming. Calling him disgusting, weak, pathetic, shameful and an “angel lover”. And Crowley cared, he had pretended for far too long that he didn´t. The words felt like knives. Tearing him apart, cutting his wounds deeper and open, bleeding him out. Tears fell onto the ground. The pain was unbearable. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Crowleys weak body. He looked up and saw Aziraphale. He was crying too. Crowley shattered even more. He wrapped his arms around Aziraphale. His and Aziraphales wings covered them. With all the power he had, Crowley stopped time. When the demons screams were cut, he relaxed a little.   
“Crowley”, Aziraphale said. Softly and breathless. Crowley couldn´t respond. Not with words. He hugged Aziraphale tighter.   
“I´m sorry angel”, he whispered.   
“No, don´t be” Aziraphales voice sounded terrified. Crowley sniffed.  
“I am”, he said. “I´m sssso sssorry that I left you alone”. He hissed. Aziraphale was shocked. He lifted Crowleys tear stained face up so he could see him better. The demons face was wrecked by sorrow, worry, pain and tears. His usually lively amber eyes, oh the sorrow and fear they held. Aziraphale pulled Crowleys face to his and kissed him.   
The kiss was bittersweet and tasted like salt. Filled with longing, despair, fear and an unimageable amount of love. Crowley instantly kissed Aziraphale back. Their worries lifted from their shoulders as they kissed. After a few seconds Crowley pulled back.  
“I don´t know if I can time stopped much longer”, he said. Aziraphale nodded.  
“It´s ok, we´ll figure something out”, he said. Crowley gave him a tired smile before kissing Aziraphale again. The second their lips untouched time started again. The demons angry shouts became filled with disgust when Aziraphale and Crowley let their wings down. But it was ok, at least right now. Crowley and Aziraphale were together at last. They stood up to their feet, holding hands. Crowley picked up his sword too, he had a feeling that he would need it soon. He wasn´t wrong.   
A sudden thunder made the whole arena shiver. The demons looked up and saw thousands of angels. The angels were wearing gold armour and held flaming swords or golden bows. All of them were equipped with jars of holy water. Michael was in the middle of all the angels. Her long spear shone like a million diamonds, and her gaze was cold as stone. It was a truly terrifying thing to see. Everyone was standing still. Everyone except for one.   
Beelzebub walked calmly to the middle of the arena, not far from where Michael stood many meters over. He looked bored and annoyed. With little effort Beelzebub unleashed his wings. The wings were jet black with a few stripes of dark blue feathers. They were also giant, nearly ten meters wide and four meters tall. With only one flap with his wings, was Beelzebub at eye height with Michael. Beelzebub said something that only Michael hear. When Beelzebub was finished speaking, her gaze was colder and harder. The two of them looked at Crowley and Aziraphale. Michael stared in disbelief at their holding hands. She looked back at Beelzebub. Michael lifted her spear, ready to strike at Beelzebub. That was the signal that made all hell break lose. The demons unleashed their wings and miracled weapons into exitance. The angels started firing their bows and holy water. Crowley started to run, dragging Aziraphale after him. Crowley wasn´t sure where to go but figured a place where they could hide and make a plan would be the smartest idea. They ran through a few hallways before stopping. They couldn´t hear the battle anymore. They stood silent, waiting to hear if there were footsteps behind them. No one came. Aziraphale looked at Crowley.  
“What do we do?” he asked.   
“I... I don´t know”, Crowley answered.  
“As deep as we are into hell there is hardly anywhere to escape”, he explained. Aziraphale nodded. They thought in silence. Suddenly they heard footsteps. Crowley pulled Aziraphale into his chest and put a protective arm on the angels back. They stood completely still. The footsteps stopped. Crowley let go of the angel slightly and peeked behind the corner. It was Beelzebub. 

Beelzebub had followed the angels scent. He was terribly hurt from the large gash caused by Michael´s spear. He wanted Crowley and his lover dead. As Beelzebub looked around the hallway, he saw a glimpse of red hair. It was Crowley. Beelzebub made his way towards the traitors. Flies cowered his wound, trying to heal it. Right by the corner he stopped. He knew that Crowley had a sword. And Aziraphale could do much harm. Beelzebub decided to send his flies. With little effort he made thousands of flies surround Crowley and the angel. He heard a small scream as the flies engulfed them. Beelzebub smiled briefly before stepping into sight. He ordered the flied to separate the angel and demon. After a small struggle they were separated. Lastly, Beelzebub miracle them unconscious. The flies flew away and revealed Crowley and his angel. Crowley was sitting against the wall, and the angel laid on the floor. Crowley wasn´t completely out as his eyes glared at Beelzebub. Beelzebub stared back, waiting for the serpent to close his eyes. But Crowley didn´t, and after a few minutes Beelzebub remembered that snakes didn´t need to blink that much and could sleep with their eyes open. He damned himself for being an idiot. His wound burned. He decided to get some guards to put the angel and demon into a cell. Beelzebub started to walk away. He felt pain and emptiness. It was what he usually felt, but it felt strange. He blamed the feelings on his wound. 

Aziraphale woke up in a cell. He held his head and tried to figure out if it had been a dream or reality what had just happened. Nausea clenched his throat.   
“Angel? Are you alright?” Aziraphale turned his head and saw Crowley. It had been real. Aziraphale took Crowleys hand.   
“Yes, are you?” he answered. Crowley didn´t answer. “Crowley?” Aziraphale asked again.  
“We´re gonna die, today”, Crowley said. Aziraphale´s eyes widened.   
“What do you mean?” he asked. Crowley stared at the floor.   
“Beelzebub came and sssaid sso”, Crowley hissed.   
“While I slept?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded. Aziraphale sighed, both worried and slightly agitated.   
“Why didn´t you wake me?” he asked. Crowley hesitated before answering.  
“Didn´t want to. You needed the rest” he said. Aziraphale softened like he always did when Crowley was being a sweetheart like that. He stretched over and hugged Crowley. Crowley hugged the angel back, softly stroking his blonde curls.  
“I wished it wasn´t like this angel, honest”, Crowley whispered into Aziraphales hair.   
“Don´t talk like that dear, please”, Aziraphale said. He placed his hands on Crowleys cheeks and kissed him. Crowley dug his fingers into Aziraphales hair. Aziraphale pulled back and smiled at his love. Crowley smiled sheepishly back and Aziraphale laughed. In those few hours before they were to die, they spent their time catching up and just being together.

The healing area was filled to the brim with hurt and dying demons. Ligur tried to shut out their cries and wails as he went through almost all the rows of demons. Looking only for one demon. He was desperate to find him, needed to. The beds started to blend. Screams grew louder. Room was spinning. Ligur stopped. Focus! He scolded. Ligur looked quickly around himself. There! It was him, it had to be. No other demon had such a white mop of hair. Ligur ran towards the bed where he had seen him. Ligur got to the bed in mere seconds. It was him. Hastur. He looked sick. His black eyes were open, looking for someone. Ligur sat down beside the bed and grabbed Hasturs hand. Their eyes locked.   
“Ligur”, he tried, Ligur cut him off.  
“You bloody idiot! Why did you do that? Look at ye self! You didn´t even have to!” Ligur scolded angrily. Tears filled his eyes making it harder to look at Hastur. It wasn´t very demonic to cry, but he did anyway.   
“Why did you do this to yourself? Why couldn´t you´ve just… just…”, Ligur broke himself off, glaring at the ground. He was angry and afraid, like usual. Hastur saw this as his time to speak.  
“Ligur, look at me”, he said. Voice weak and ready to break. Reluctantly, Ligur looked him in the eyes. He swallowed hard so he wouldn´t gasp. Hasturs eyes were filled with tears that slowly fell to his pillow. Ligur opened his mouth but Hastur shushed him.  
“You saved me last” he said. “Couldn´t have you be hurt, not again” Hastur said softly. Ligur swallowed a sob.   
“You idiot, bloody stupid idiot”, Ligur said. Hastur remained quiet as Ligur let out a small sob. Hastur wanted to comfort his lover but couldn´t. His demonic form not dying any slower than his human body. He had known he would die when he shielded Ligur from the holy water. At that time he thought that was the right thing to do, but now he was having doubts. Hastur put his hand on Ligurs cheek. The demon looked up.  
“Ligur, I…” he started. “I love you”. There, he said it. Ligur sat still before he burst into tears again.   
“I love you too. So, so much”, Ligur said. Hastur felt his demonic self start to drift away, it was only his human body holding him up now.   
“Can you kiss me? One last time?” Hastur asked. Ligur leaned in with no hesitation. The kiss lasted shortly as Hastur fell into the darkness before their lips parted. When Ligur pulled away, he burst into tears again. He didn´t howl, he didn´t scream. Why should he bother, it wouldn´t change anything. A part of him died together with Hastur. 

The hallway Crowley and Aziraphale was led through was long and cold. Aziraphale was at a point beyond panic and hysteria and was in an oddly calm state of mind. Crowley was quiet. It was his normal state now. Beelzebub was waiting in the execution room. He looked sick. Aziraphale and Crowley was tied to a chair each, just close enough to hold hands. Beelzebub stepped in front of them.  
“Today, you shall die”, he said calmly. Aziraphale glared at him. Everyone knew that he could easily kill the demons in the room, but he didn´t. Beelzebub continued:  
“Since I decided to be kind, I´ll let you die at the same time” he said.  
“We´ve even gotten an angel that´s willing to summon some holy fire so that you two get to suffer the same”, Beelzebub said sadistically. The second angel entered the room. It was Michael. She was filled with cuts, bruises and burns. Beelzebub stood in front of Aziraphale, and Michael placed herself in front of Crowley. They stretched their hands out and at the same time. Fire appeared abruptly and surrounded Aziraphale and Crowley. Aziraphale jolted forwards because of the pain. He was choking on the fire as the flames filled his lungs. Crowley was melting, literally. He grabbed Aziraphales hand and they looked at each other.  
“I love you”, Crowley said before his lungs melted away. Aziraphale tried to reply but couldn´t. Crowley still understood what the angel tried to say. The burning worsened. It was impossible to breathe, and the room was starting to fade. They held hands until their ends. Their deaths were almost simultaneous. They didn´t die like stars, they died as humans. Died together. 

Four weeks later, Adam died. Thick, black blood had started pouring from his mouth and eyes. Even with countless miracles, he still died. No one knew what to make of the child´s death. Was the war over? Had heaven won or was it just another dead person? No one knew, so the war continued. Adam´s death was hard on Lucifer. He soon fell sick and died. The grief for a son he had never met, and the sickness killed him. 

The demons who were still alive didn´t have much time to grief as they were thrown back into the war. More and more angels and demons died. In a big battle near where Germany had been, Ligur died. No one missed him as he was reunited with his lover. 

Six months after the death of Adam, the final battle was fought. What was left of the angels and demons met at the middle of heaven and hell and fought. There was angelic and demonic blood everywhere, screams of wounded echoed everywhere and the smell of death hung in the air. It was a long battle, three days straight of fighting. No rest, no planning, no healing, just fight. After everything there was only one standing. 

Beelzebub´s breath was the only thing that could be heard. He was tired and hurt, but still alive. The ground was covered in corpses and blood, it didn´t bother him. The angel his sword stuck out of, spilling it´s guts didn´t bother him. The smell of death didn´t bother him. Beelzebub had shut everything around him out in order to survive. He was sure he might had killed a few demons. But he was alive. As the realization started to sink into him, a wound started to ache. Beelzebub winced. He lifted his tunic up and looked at the left side of his torso. It was the cut Michael had given him. It had ached and hurt for months. But Beelzebub was too stubborn to admit he was hurt and had continued to march on. The wound had become infected not long ago. If Beelzebub had eaten anything the last month, he would have puked it right there. The infection was consuming him, he knew it, felt it. The demon fell, clenching his stomach. His wings covering him as a sort of defence mechanism. In that moment he was vulnerable. He was scared and hurt, just like when he fell. The world became black around him. Beelzebub sat still, letting the infection eat the rest of him.  
It was only when the flies that flew around him turned into butterflies that Beelzebub realized he was dying. When he was an angel, butterflies were what had surrounded him. Not the flies. He stretched a hand out to touch one of the butterflies. The second he did the world around him changed. It was still black around him, but his clothes changed into a clean, black tunic, his hair clean and he felt lighter. As if a burden was taken off his shoulders.   
Beelzebub looked at his hands. He was holding a mirror. The mirror reflected his old self. His angelic self. Beelzebub dropped the mirror in shock. The mirror shattered. Beelzebub fell again. He fell and fell. There was no end. His wings couldn´t hold him, they were burning. His butterflies turned into flies. Then he felt the ground. A shadow approached him.   
The shadow was wearing a black hooded cloak. Beelzebub instantly knew who it was.  
“Are you here to take me?” he asked. The shadow nodded. Beelzebub groaned.  
“Right. Do it quick”, he said. And the shadow did so. A new darkness surrounded him. It almost sang to him. Sang the song of death that would chime in his ears as he drifted away.

God had shut them self away from the angels and earth for a long time. They had been watching, but never interfered or interacted with them. Now that the war was over and everyone was dead, God decided to go back. As they wandered the earth, God saw every humans memories and stories. From the average happy person, to the one who had lived a life of pain. Everyone died at the end. But some places saw God two people. They were repeatedly seen throughout the humans history.   
God could feel love shining out from them when they talked or were together. It was especially strong at a place that had once been a park in London. God knew that they were an angel and a demon. Soon God learned their names. The angel was Aziraphale, and the demon went as Crowley. It was fun to look at their almost dance-like behaviour towards each other. They wanted to get close, but never could. God hated themself a little more for having made it impossible for the angel and demon to love each other freely. Then the end of the world came. God saw Crowley shielding and protecting the angel, not thinking about what would happen to him. For God, that was love and true goodness and selflessness. The demon was more of an angel around his angel than God had seen their own angels behaving. 

Heaven was cold. The walls that should have been decorated with art and flowers, were empty and white. There was no decoration anywhere and no joy. All the love there was out of fear.   
“It feels like if Stockholm syndrome had become a place”, God thought as they walked the empty hall. Even the humans roaming around were only secluded to one area. It wasn´t much better. God soon approached a dead angel. They gave the angel a better resting place after having seen the angels memories. God continued to walk.

When they reached the place of the final battle, God was horrified. Hundreds of angels and demons laid dead everywhere. At the top laid a demon God could never forget. It was Beelzebub. God still remembered him as an angel. How he always cared about the smaller things in Eden. For Beelzebub the small insects that crawled there were just as important as the humans. That was why God had hated when he fell. They hadn´t fully decided that, it was the angels fault too. When God replayed the demons memories, they cried. He was the only one God had cried for yet. Afterwards, God continued towards hell. There were still memories and stories left, and God would be damned if they didn´t see and cherish everyone’s. 

In hell, God found two strong sources of love. One pair was two demons, Hastur and Ligur. It was heart wrenching to see the demons die apart from each other. After more wandering, God found the angel and demon again. They had been burned alive for their love. The worst was that Michael, one of Gods first angels, had killed one of them. God felt only a little better knowing that the angel and demon had died together. God left to continue the walk. 

When every place was visited, every story read, and every tear God had was shed, they were finished. God returned to the “what had been” park and created a bench. They sat down and thought about all the memories. Everything had gotten so bad after God left. Angels loved out of fear, and demons couldn´t express themselves.   
“What if I had been there?” God thought. The question had nagged them like a plague since they left.

It was strange and eerie to see the world destroyed like this. God had intended to make a place of love and beauty. The whole reason for Eden was to test out what would be the best way to live for future humans. But that hadn´t happened. Still, the world had been as perfect as it could be without God’s assistance.   
As God sat and thought, someone approached. It was a young child.   
“Hello”, the child said. God looked surprised at the child.  
“Hello”, God politely answered. The child sat down besides God. The child had curly, blonde hair and big curious eyes. He was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers.   
“I´m Adam”, the child said. God smiled softly.  
“What a nice name” they said. Adam smiled back. They sat in silence for a bit.  
“Why did this happen?” Adam asked, pointing towards the landscape around them.   
“Well”, started God, unsure of how to explain.  
“I suppose it happened out of fear. And belief”, God answered. Adam looked curiously at God.  
“Out of belief? What does that mean?” he asked. God shrugged.  
“They who did this did it because they thought that was their purpose”, they said.   
“Oh”, Adam said.  
“That´s a pretty dumb reason isn´t it?” he said. God looked shocked at Adam before starting to laugh. Adam smiled, happy to have cheered the stranger up.  
“I suppose you´re right”, God said at last. Silence fell again. This time it didn´t bother the two of them. They sat and thought. Thought about the dumb reason such a wonderful and hellish place had been destroyed. Thought about what would happen now. And it didn´t bother them. Their fear was gone. Why should you fear when you had an entire eternity to rebuild everything?


End file.
